Mother of Seven (Some Assembly Required)
by MobiBlue
Summary: It has not been easy being a mother of seven, even when you were made for it. (A series of one shots)


"But I don't _want _to go to bed, Grace!" An exasperated Four whined. The four year old pouted his lips and crossed his arms stubbornly. He was always a defiant little boy but tonight seemed different. The kids were especially reluctant tonight, protesting her brushing their teeth, making putting on pajamas a battle, and now they refused to leave One's room. Everyone was on edge except Seven. Usually the stubbornest of them all just sat there quietly and let Grace take care of her like a rag-doll. It contradicted everything in her child-care programming to let Mr. Hargreaves go through with keeping her in that room. But, the protocols to follow his were always first priority.

The others had missed their sister, and now that she was back had no intention of letting her out of their sight. But, she was different now and the poor children where too young to understand why.

"Ju-ju-just a li-little bit mo-more?" Two stuttered, sitting with his quiet sister on the bed. Six pairs of pleading eyes turned to her from around the room.

"Let's make a deal children. If I read you all a story, will you all go to your own beds afterwords?" Grace offered. The kids gave her a conflicted look, they loved stories but bed would mean they would have to be apart. A small blonde head popped up to speak for the group.

"A _fun _story, not one of Daddy's." He negotiated. Mr. Hargreaves encouraged a advanced curriculum even at their young age. Except Charles Dickens just wasn't a preschooler's cup of juice. Grace gave them a smile and whispered,

"It'll be our secret," Satisfied the siblings ran off the the bookshelf, Two left somewhat reluctantly but didn't want to miss this rare opportunity. Grace had read in multiple of her files that children's book played a vital role in the development of young minds. So she ordered some and put them in each of the kids' rooms, where their father rarely went.

"It's my turn to pick," Six declared. A stuck out tongue from four was the only protest to be heard. But Six was a kind boy who was more than willing to take suggestions and work together on their choice. After some debate Six was ready book in hand, proudly he handed his choice to Grace. Turning it over Grace smiled, it defiantly fit his profile

"Good choice,"

He beamed, and expectantly sat down in front of the bed only to be tackled by Four. The two rolled around both trying to get the upper-hand but just as quickly as it started both boys were laying on their bellies together waiting for their story. At a more leisurely pace, One and Three settled in behind them. Seven hadn't moved from her spot this whole time, but her brown eyes watched Grace curiously. Scooping her up, the mechanical nanny settled Seven in her lap and sat down on the bed, scooting down to make room for Two. He melted against Grace's side his small hand seeking his sister's. Grace was almost surprised when her sensors felt a hand on her shoulder. Five rested his head on her shoulder making sure he would be able to read to words. Five had always been an inquisitive child, trying to read anything he could get his hands on.

"Once upon a time there were four little rabbits, and their names were- Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter. They lived with their mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree." as she read, Seven began to relax her open hand hand gentling gripping Grace's dress. It was a wonderful book about a rebellious little bunny named Peter. And no matter how many times his dear mother tells him to stay out of Mr. McGregor's farm, he still goes to steal vegetables. And like about things mothers tell you, it was completely right. Peter Rabbit, was almost turned into rabbit pie barely escaping without his coat and shoes.

"His mother put him to bed, and made some chamomile tea; and she gave a dose of it to Peter, 'One table-spoonful to be taken at bedtime.'"

"Why don't we have a Mommy?" a quiet voice asked from behind Grace. They hadn't thought of that before.

"We have a Daddy," One offered.

"Arnt you supposed to have both?" Three said.

"Peter only had a mom," Four sneered.

"That's because Mr. McGregor _ate_ his dad!" objected Six. This was bound to happen at some point, as they got older they were bound to notice how different they were from the kids they read about. Two looked up at her patiently waiting for the answer she must have.

"Well, all of you each had a mommy when you were little until your Father generously brought you all here to live with us," She replied, being as gentle as possible. All Seven pairs of little eyes where locked on their caretaker and for a tense moment there was silence as they mulled over this new information.

"Okay," nodded One. That was enough of an explanation for them, now they where here and that was all that mattered. Only Five seemed a little bit skeptical.

"Can you be our mommy now?" Grace had almost forgot about the small form in her lap. The almost catatonic girl seemed fully aware now, brown eyes shining.

"Please G-Grace," similar pleas echoed the bedroom.

"If it makes you happy," An excited stampede of feet began to hop around, thanking their new mother. "Now children, it's far past the time for bed."

That stopped them right in their tracks. They had promised that they would go straight to bed, but where they ready to leave Seven just yet? She answered for them by sliding off her nanny's lap.

"Okay Mommy, I'm ready," the little girl declared quietly. Seeing that their sister was going to be okay, it wouldn't be too bad to go now. Trying to hold back a yawn, Five waved his siblings a good night. One took Three's hand in his.

"Here, I'll walk you back to your room," He offered to take her the whole three feet to the other door. Grace smiled at that, such the little gentlemen. Her eyes snapped down, when a tight grip wrapped around her torso.

"Goodnight Mother," Six mumbled into her pristine dress, before bounding down the hall Four in tow. Now all all she had to do was convince Two. He was still leaning against Grace's side, eyelids drooping. Grace in turn lifted him into her lap.

"It's time for bed, honey," he shook his head at that and wrapped her in a hug.

"Noooo, I'm n-not ti-tired," Two yawned. Grace placed him on the ground, but he still clutched the hem of her dress.

"Sure you're not, I'll see you in the morning." She said with a kiss on the top of his black hair. At that he finally released her.

"I love you, Mommy," Two said, and with that the four year old disappeared down the hall. Something sparked in Grace's circuits, something that had never happened before, it felt nice. A small hand reached up and held hers. Smiling, Grace walked her charge down the hall and past the stairs. Reaching the quaint little room, Seven let herself be placed in her bed. And as Grace pulled up the covers, she knew that her kids were going to be okay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D If you have any ideas for prompts fell free to tell me and I will write them. Also I'm not used to writing in 3rd person so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears.**


End file.
